


Happy Halloween

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Halloween, its an early halloween gift, larry is real, uni!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a pirate that can’t be bothered dealing with anyone; Harry is a cat without his tiara. <br/>It’s not even Halloween anymore but that doesn’t seem to stop anyone from partying. Louis hopes he can survive the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I am early for Halloween, whoo!  
> Well, actually.. I started this fic TWO YEARS AGO (that's so crazy) hence why Zayn is still mentioned in this :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The first problem of Louis’ night is that he can’t decide whether he wants another Bacardi Breezer, or if he should start drinking Apple Cider. He stares for ages at the array of bottles at his feet, and after long contemplation, he picks up a Guava Breezer from the bucket of ice. Then he realises his second problem. Where the fuck has Niall gone?

Jesus Christ that boy is quick to disappear. Louis knew he should have stayed home tonight and not have been persuaded by Niall’s baby blue eyes. He doesn’t want to be _that guy,_ but he has an exam to study for on Monday, and he doesn’t know anybody here anyway.

It’s Saturday night, and he’s at a Halloween bash wearing the same pirate costume he wore on Wednesday at the three other Halloween parties he attended. What he doesn’t understand is why everyone is celebrating a holiday that has already passed, and after four Halloween parties have _already_ been thrown? On Wednesday. When Halloween actually was. 

He scans the party for his blonde friend dressed as a poorly made DIY robot, and all he can see are girls in short skirts and little mouse ears, and someone passed out on a chair in the corner. It’s not even 10.30 yet. 

He takes another sip of his fruity drink and supposes that sure, free alcohol and an open invitation is very appealing to a bunch of uni students. And who doesn’t want to attend the party of Zayn Malik? Well, nobody here obviously, even though Louis knows that half of these people don’t even know Zayn, hell, the people that do know him don’t actually know him. He’s just known around campus as ‘that quiet guy in the leather jacket’ who doesn’t actually attend any class listed in the entire uni (Louis isn’t sure why everyone knows him). He’s pretty sure he’s seen him once in his linguistics class rolling cigarettes in the back corner. But that was the first and last time he’s seen him in a classroom.

Louis only knows him because Zayn is the person he buys his weed from. 

Actually, probably everyone buys their weed from him. Hence all the people crammed into his tiny house.

That’s probably where Niall has gone to, actually.

After finishing half his drink he’s had enough of standing awkwardly in the corner, so he decides that he’s going to attempt to find Niall, and if his half assed searching doesn’t gain him an Irishman with a baggie of weed then he’s sucking it up and paying for a cab home by himself.

He pushes through everyone in the kitchen and ends up in the living room where the dj is set up, playing some music with a deep bass and a fast beat that has pulled a small crowd of people who are definitely too drunk to dance in such a small space. He stands on his tip toes to scan his surroundings but gives up quickly and decides that he’s going to pee before he continues on his treasure hunt. He grins to himself because _ha, pirate jokes._

He gets to the toilet and there’s a girl with her head in the bowl with her girlfriends laughing and drinking around her, taking selfies. He makes a face at them and moves on to the master bedroom where he knows a small ensuite is. He makes it just in time to see a group of five girls squeeze their way into the small room and shut and lock the door behind them. Louis grumbles to himself and wonders why girls travel in packs to the bathroom. Is there something comforting about your mates watching you while you pee? 

So he waits outside, leaning heavily against the wall and sighs. After a while he can’t hear the girls inside the bathroom and hopes that they all didn’t die suddenly, because he doesn’t want to deal with a typical teen horror movie plot right now.

He jumps in fright when a warm hand taps him on the shoulder and a voice says, ‘have you seen my tiara?’

Louis looks up at the strange offender and is greeted by a tall boy wearing a sloppy smile. He looks hopeful, with a bit of black eyeliner smudged under his eyes, making them stand out like green beacons of light in the dim lit room. He has a little black triangle painted on his nose and three perfect looking whiskers on either cheek. He’s wearing clip-on cat ears, and one is hanging precariously to a curl of dark brown hair. Louis raises an eyebrow at it but doesn’t tell him to fix it. 

‘Nah mate, sorry,’ he shrugs, doing a once over on the boy, very unsubtly might he add. He’s in a giant, brown onesie and battered leather boots and, ‘aren’t you supposed to be cat?’

‘Meow,’ the boy says, shooting him a goofy smile. The corner of Louis’ mouth twitches, ‘I’m a princess cat,’ he replies casually, like it’s a normal thing that people wear to Halloween parties. 

‘Right,’ Louis says, cocking his head and giving the boy another once over, ‘I suppose that makes sense?’

They’re interrupted by the group of girls emerging freshly powered from the small bathroom, their voices shrill and skirts short. They leave the room as quickly as they came, quiet following them. Louis jerks his thumb towards the toilet and says, ‘I’m gonna pee,’ and makes a quick escape. 

While he’s washing his hands he checks himself out in the mirror, fixes his pirate hat so it sits right on his head before he leaves.

The boy is still standing outside; Louis throws him a courtesy smile as he brushes past him. 

‘I’m Harry,’ the boy says, quickly following Louis out of the bedroom, much to his surprise. The bass from the living room rattles the walls around them.

Louis looks over his shoulder, ‘I’m Louis,’ he replies quickly, before moving back towards the party. Harry grabs him by the elbow and stops him.

‘Will you help me find my crown?’ He’s pressed in closer now and Louis can smell the alcohol on his breath, his eyes look glassy in the light coming from the kitchen. Louis stares at him for a moment, unsure what to make of him. Harry watches him quietly, wearing a drunken smile and Louis leans forward to say loudly over the music, 

‘I thought you were wearing a tiara?’ 

Harry smiles impossibly wider, baring his teeth and says, ‘so are you gonna help me find it or not?’ 

Louis doesn’t have anything better to do, and maybe he’ll find Niall along the way. He shrugs one shoulder and Harry finally lets go of his elbow. He motions for Louis to lead the way, which he does, and they emerge into the rainbow of lights and are engulfed by music, something a little more upbeat this time. 

‘When was the last time you had it?’ Louis screams over the music, twisting his body back a little to look up at Harry, who is looking down at him with a little smile quirking his lips,

‘I can’t remember,’ he says, and only then does his lower lip finally pull into a pout and okay, that’s pretty cute. Louis rolls his eyes at him, only a little bit charmed and grabs Harry’s wrist to lead him into the kitchen.

‘More drinks,’ he decides suddenly, as he steals two Raspberry Breezers from the countertop next to the fridge. Harry looks delighted as Louis hands it to him, like a child who was handed a treat, and takes a big gulp of the sickly liquid. 

It’s louder inside the kitchen now, and it seems like at least 50 more people have shown up, falling all over each other and taking up all the spaces left in the house. Louis is definitely not one for big crowds, especially if he’s about a 4 on the drunk scale. Harry is pressing right up against his side in all the commotion, eyes wide as he surveys the room like he’s alarmed by everything going on around him, he looks like a deer in the headlights.

Louis is still the one in charge so he points towards the back door and yells, ‘let’s go outside, yeah?’ Harry seems relieved, he nods, and they push their way outside.

The backyard is big, probably bigger than the house itself, and when the sliding door is shut behind them the music becomes muffled and everything gets a little easier to hear.

Louis turns to Harry but is greeted by nothing, there’s a fleeting moment of annoyance as he thinks, ‘great, I’ve be ditched again’ when suddenly he feels a tug on the bottom on his jeans and there’s Harry, sitting cross legged at his feet and leaning against the sliding door. He smiles up at Louis with big doe eyes and Louis plops down next to him on the hardwood decking, because why not? 

‘I like it out here,’ Harry says, his words blurring a bit, ‘it’s nice.’ He’s almost finished his drink and he must be well on his way to being drunk, because even though he’s sitting he’s swaying a bit on the spot and his eyes are glassy but bright. Louis can’t help but laugh, taking a sip of his own drink to cover it,

‘I think you’ve had too much to drink,’ he says. Harry looks mock offended and shakes his head, finishing the last of his drink with a big gulp like he’s proving a point. He licks his lips of the sugar and Louis eyes drop to watch. His lips are plush and tinted red from the Breezer, and it looks so soft and wet, tantalising. 

Harry must notice him staring because he pokes his tongue out and then back in quickly, cheekily, and then he giggles when Louis flushes, averts his gaze and looks out across the backyard and failing to be nonchalant. 

‘You’re a terrible pirate,’ Harry comments after a while, he places his empty bottle away from him like he’s scared he’s going to knock it over. His tone is teasing and light but his gaze is heavy when Louis looks back to him,

‘I am _not_ a terrible pirate,’ Louis squawks, offended, and he takes a manly swig of his drink and flails his arms dramatically, ‘you know,’ he gruffs up his voice, ‘argh me hearty, where’s me booty, and all that.’ Harry raises his eyebrows, challenging, and then laughs,

‘I mean your costume is terrible, very amateur,’ he reaches up and snatches Louis’ hat away from him before he can react, he waves it around pointedly, ‘see, now you’re just a regular guy with stripy socks on.’

Louis runs his hand through his hair, self-conscious, and looks down at his outfit. He’s wearing an old black jumper that’s faded a bit on his chest, and has a hole for his thumb on his right sleeve. His black jeans are well worn and probably need to be washed, and his black and white socks peek out under the rolled up hem of his jeans. His vans look like he stole them from a homeless person.

‘Touche,’ Louis agrees, snatching his cardboard hat back and placing it back on his head so his fringe sticks out, ‘but if I took your ears off you’ll just be a guy in a onesie with expensive boots on,’ he raises and eyebrow at Harry and tips his chin up. 

‘nuh huh, I have whiskers and a tail,’ he says, lifting himself up to pull out a long tail from underneath him. Louis hums, defeated, but will never admit it, so he changes the subject. He sits up to fix Harry’s rouge ear. He has to use both hands to unclip the piece to move it back into a better position on the top of his head. 

‘Did you come here just to mock me or is there someone else who can take the brunt of your jokes?’ 

Harry shrugs and surveys the backyard, ‘I actually came here with my friend Liam, but he’s been stalking this Sophia girl all night - well, stalking her in general, and I’ve been dumped.’ 

Louis coos at him, patting him gently on the knee, ‘poor baby,’ he teases through his smile, ‘bit too young to be at a party on your own.’

Harry tips his chin and looks up at Louis’ through his lashes and, damnit, he’s adorable. ‘I’m not alone, am I? I’m sitting with a cute boy,’ he nudges Louis with his elbow and Louis can feel himself blushing, so he takes another mouthful of his Godawful drink to deflect it. He can see Harry’s satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eye.

‘Can you see a robot out here?’ he asks suddenly, scanning the crowd of legs around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Niall’s silver painted trainers. 

When he turns his gaze to Harry’s side of the decking he catches him pouting, brow furrowing cutely. ‘What?’

‘You wanna ditch me,’ Harry whines, Louis notices the small frown line in his brow, it’s endearing. 

‘No, I don’t,’ Louis says quickly, patting Harry’s knee apologetically, letting his hand linger, ‘I just need to make sure that my friend hasn’t drunk himself into a coma.’ 

His frown quickly dissolves, ‘you’re a good person,’ he decides, but his voice is a little wobbly, that sugary drink hit him harder than it should have. It’s sweet, really, and he looks a lot younger suddenly.

‘I just need a ride home, I’m actually a terrible person,’ Louis deadpans, failing to keep a straight face when Harry giggles at him drunkenly.

‘I’m sure you’re not,’ he counters, resting an elbow on his knee and his head on his hand to watch him. They sit like that for a moment too long, just staring at each other. Okay, Louis is definitely a bit drunk, he’s lost control of his face – he can’t seem to stop smiling.

Suddenly something grabs his attention. ‘Holy shit!’ he perks up, suddenly, pointing past Harry to the garden bed to the side of the house, ‘is that a tree house?’

Harry’s head whips around so fast Louis’ is worried for a second that he’ll get whiplash. Sure enough, there’s a small treehouse built among some shrubs and trees in the corner of the garden. Harry turns back to him with a wicked smirk, and Louis has thought about it even before Harry says it out loud, ‘you wanna check it out?’ his eyes glimmer with something mischievous.

Louis smiles, manages to stand up and pulls Harry up by the hand and towards the little wooden house. They head up the two steps to the little door and push it open, Louis has to duck to get inside and Harry almost hits his head with a giggle and a small, ‘oops.’

It’s empty inside, it’s just big enough for the both of them. It’s even quieter in the tree house with the door closed. The room is small with a window cut out on the side. All that’s inside is one beanbag, which Louis claims with a small grunt as he sits down, a small wooden table and a string of fairy lights hanging across the roof. Zayn has a lot of rainbow lights for a brooding, mysterious, biker wannabe. 

Harry sits cross-legged at his feet, his face littered with dancing coloured lights and Louis decides he looks good doused in every colour. Louis places his half empty drink on the floor to his left.

‘You know I’ve seen you around a lot,’ Harry says, eyes glinting playfully in the light. Louis swallows thickly under his gaze.

‘Oh?’ is all he can manage to say. Harry smiles and nods at him, leaning in a little closer, dropping his voice to a gruff whisper that is definitely not intentional. 

‘I saw you at John Stevens Halloween party on Wednesday, and then again at Holly Blake’s,’ he’s giving Louis this hungry look like he wants to crawl right into his lap and take a bite out of him.

‘So you’ve been stalking me?’ he asks, coolly, although his cheeks feel quite the opposite, there’s something about this boy. Harry’s smile breaks out, and he lets out a laugh,

‘No. I just remembered your costume,’ he says, eyeing Louis up-and-down in a non-subtle way, ‘still wearing the same outfit, huh?’ 

‘I’m a poor uni student,’ Louis protests, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, ‘can’t all be a posh boy like you.’ Harry’s laugh is heart-warming, Louis decides, as the younger boy throws his head back like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. His hand comes up to wrap around Louis’ ankle, his skin warm through the worn fabric of Louis’ socks. 

‘I like it,’ Harry decides, blinking slowly up at him, voice softer, ‘I like _you._ ’ 

Louis feels his tummy flutter and God, he’s a sucker for Harry’s easy smile and pretty eyes. The rainbow lights flicker on and off, a second of darkness between each colour, and even in the darkness he can see Harry’s eyes are wide and wanting.

‘I like you too,’ Louis decides, and he can feel his face grow fond, ‘even in your half-costume, I like you.’ 

Harry actually beams at that, and he gracefully unfolds himself onto his knees and shuffles forward between Louis’ open knees. Louis lets his legs fall open easily as Harry places his big hands on his thighs and leans forward to kiss him. His mouth is better than Louis thought it would be, he kisses softly and sweetly and Louis absolutely melts under him.

His hands find their way into Harry’s wild curls, he tugs gently and Harry whimpers into the kiss. His mouth opens easily after that, and their kiss grows more and more heated. Louis feels like he’s spinning because Harry is kissing him with such persistence, exactly how Louis’ likes it. He’s fast and then he’s slow, keeps nibbling at his bottom lip and Louis can’t help the groan that escapes him. He’s tugging Harry’s hair harder so they’re both whimpering into the kiss. 

Louis wishes their bodies were closer, his jeans are growing a bit tight. He awkwardly pushes forward on the beanbag, and Harry’s hands move from his thighs to his lower back to try and help him move. They keep kissing as Louis’ knees hit the wooden floor. He tilts his head and detangles his fingers from Harry’s hair to wrap his arms around his shoulders and he shuffles forward. Their bodies finally meet and Harry gropes his arse with big, insistent hands, bringing them impossibly closer. 

‘ _fuck_ ,’ Louis breaks the kiss for air because he thinks his lungs will burst. Harry just attacks his neck instead, sucking kisses into the most sensitive spot and has Louis’ shivering in his arms, tilting his head to expose more skin, sighing softly.

There’s a knock at the door and a loud, Irish slur saying, ‘Lou, mate, you in there?’

‘Fucking hell,’ Louis curses softly, and Harry grunts against his neck, refusing to stop and instead sinks his sharp little teeth into already bruised flesh. Louis’ eyes roll back in his head and his curses weakly again, fingers threading into the curls on Harry’s nape to pull. The knocking continues.

‘Hang on!’ Louis finally cries, then saying softer into Harry’s hair, ‘sorry babe, just give me a sec.’

Harry whines impatiently but relents, and Louis doesn’t even look at him as he scrambles to his feet, he’ll just end up pouncing on him.

He swings open the tree house door, and Niall takes one look at him and bursts into laughter. Bastard. 

The chilly night air hits his hot face and he can only imagine what he looks like. He’s probably flushed, eyes hooded, pirate hat askew.

‘Sorry mate,’ Niall giggles, putting the hand that’s not holding a bottle of whiskey up to his mouth in the vain attempt to stifle the laughter, ‘I wanted to see if you want to leave but- apparently not.’

‘Uh, yeah, I’m-‘ Louis mouth isn’t working, and neither is his brain, he’s left it somewhere inside the treehouse. His mouth throbs, ‘um, five more minutes?’ he asks hopefully.

Niall laughs again, loud and unrestrained, ‘five minutes? You’re not an endurance man are you?’ 

Before Louis can even think of a comeback he’s scampered off into the darkness like the fucking leprechaun that he is. 

Louis shakes his head of the encounter, he’ll get shit for that tomorrow, but right now he wants to get back to Harry. He’s still kneeling on the floor where Louis left him and his big, drunk, doe eyes look up at him from his position on the floor. Louis’ dick gives an interesting twitch at the sight of him at folded up his feet.

‘Five minutes?’ Harry says, pouting, looking adorable despite the suggestive position. Louis sighs and sinks to his knees, pulling Harry towards him gently with a hand in his hair until their lips meet again. They kiss softly, definitely not going anywhere, and it’s Harry who pulls away this time, still looking like a sad puppy. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Louis says automatically at Harry’s pouty face. ‘I have an exam on Monday.’

Harry’s pout deepens although Louis is sure it’s more put on than genuine hurt. However, Louis is putty and he pouts back at him, whining, ‘oh, don’t be mean,’ and leans forward again to suck that plump bottom lip into his mouth. 

Harry kisses him back easy, tugging at the hem of Louis’ jumper, his knuckles brushing against warm skin, making Louis shiver. ‘I think you should stay,’ he whispers between kisses, and Louis cups his face, rubbing at the hinges of his jaw and kisses him over and over again, feeling a little drunker than before.

‘I’m sorry,’ is all he says, pecking Harry once, twice and then kissing him delicately on the nose just to make him smile. 

‘Well, I’m keeping your hat, because I can’t go around without something on my head.’ He says, taking Louis’ hat and placing it hat delicately on his own head. He makes sure it’s sitting perfectly before he flashes Louis a bright smile.

Fuck, Louis want to kiss him. So he does, a quick peck on the lips that leave them both beaming like a couple of headlights.

‘Here,’ Louis pulls his phone from his pocket and unlocks the screen. He passes the phone to Harry, ‘give me your number, we can hang out?’

Harry snorts, ‘you mean, ‘you’ll wine and dine me,’’ he corrects, smiling down at the phone as he taps in his number. He hands the phone back with his number saved under “Harry” accompanied by two cat emojis and a love heart. Louis doesn’t even try to contain his smile.

‘Come on,’ he says, tucking his phone away. He stands and offers Harry his hand and they leave the treehouse with fingers entwined. 

‘Next time I see you, I want that back!’ Louis says, motioning to the hat sitting backwards on Harry’s head, failing to be serious. They head back up to the house and suddenly Harry spots Liam in the corner. 

‘Well, I guess this is goodnight,’ Harry smiles, tugging Louis’ by his hand for a kiss. Louis parts his lips easily and Harry swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, pulling back suddenly and Louis almost falls forward, but catches himself, blushing.

‘Bye,’ Louis says, voice soft and sweet.

A small smiles spreads across Harry’s face, ‘bye.’

Louis regretfully detangles their hands and makes his way to the backdoor. He turns to look for Harry again, but he can’t see him from where he’s standing. He makes his way inside and finds Niall at the front door, waiting impatiently with his costume hanging off his arm.

‘About fucking time,’ he grumbles, but pulls Louis into a one handed hug. ‘I’ve ordered pizza to meet us at home.’

‘You’re a true hero, you know that?’ Louis declares, patting Niall on the back as they head out onto the street.

He’s getting into the cab when he spots it, a little glimmer of white in the gutter. He runs quickly to grab it from the pavement. A plastic tiara.

Louis thinks, _it’s probably fate_ as he pulls out his phone. ‘Here, Niall,’ he says, tossing it to Niall in the back seat before he climbs in as well, ‘take a photo of me.’

He puts the tiara on his head as Niall opens the camera app, he puts on his biggest and best smile just as the camera flash goes off. 

‘You’re in love,’ Niall teases, looking at him with a smug expression, handing the phone back to him. Louis flips him off with a big smile as he quickly sends the photo to Harry with the caption, ‘Happy Belated Halloween’.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'm gonna write an R rated alternative ending for all you perverts out there.
> 
> Please comment and share :) xx


End file.
